How Far Would You Go For Love?
by Cut Throat 666
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Toad and Blob are the only ones without a special Valentine, until when 2 unique girls enter their lives. How far will they go just for love?
1. Chapter 1

-1Valentines Day

Chapter 1

It is Valentines Day at Bayville High and everyone is coupling up and showing their affection to one another. Well, not everyone…

Todd and Freddy were sitting at the only lunch table that wasn't occupied by couples who were making kissy face with one another. They were both so disgusted with the sight of everyone that even Freddy lost his appetite.

"Man, this sucks! How come everyone here gets a Valentine, but us?" Freddy complained.

"Yeah, well… After as many times as I've been rejected, yo, I've gotten kinda use to it by now."

"You finally giving up on Wanda, Todd?"

"Yeah… I guess. She's been eyeing that Colossus guy and completely ignoring me." He looks down at him food for a moment, then slams his fist on the table, "It's not fair! I saw her first! I worshiped her! I loved her! Hell, I even rescued her and what do I get? Zilch. Nadda. Finite." Folding his arms, he lays his head down on the table, "This really sucks."

Later that day, Todd and Freddy met up with their two friends Lance and Pietro. Pietro was busy trying to open his busted locker.

Pietro was so determined to open his locker that he actually placed both of his feet on the opposite sides of his locker and pulled, "UUURGH! Come on, damn you! Open! For God's sake open!"

"Pietro, give it up already!" laughed Lance, "It's not gonna open, okay?"

"No, it's not okay! This is my locker and never before have I had any problems opening it up! NUGH! And I'm not gonna leave, until it OPENS!" he gave one more hard pull, finally his locker burst open, and Peitro became buried under a pile of Valentine Cards and gifts from various girls who had a crush on him.

"Well, at least you got your locker open now." laughed Lance, "Now all's ya gotta do is put everything back."

"Shut up! At least I get Valentines, unlike some people."

"Ouch, yo."

"I've never gotten a Valentine in my entire life." Freddy looked down at his feet and shuffled uncomfortably.

"That was cold, Pietro. You know how hard it is for Toad and Fred when it comes to girls."

"Yeah, well-" he paused and looked behind Freddy, "Uh… Freddy. I think there's someone behind you."

Freddy turned around to see a small girl wearing an oversized flannel shirt with a blue undershirt and baggy pants. She had long blonde hair that draped over the left side of her face, so only her right eye was visible, she also had brown eyes and brown freckles. Freddy also noticed that there were 4 rather tall girls standing behind the smaller one. They all were blonde like her, but they wore more preppy clothes and had blue eyes.

The small girl looked very nervous and was hiding something behind her back. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. The blonde girl, who was about 5ft 9 rolled her eyes, and stepped forward, she was wearing a cheerleading uniform.

"Forgive my speechless sister, being the youngest, not to mention the shortest of us all… But she has something she wants to give you, uh… What's your name?"

Freddy blinked, "Uh… Fred Dukes."

"Whatever. Runt, give it to him already, so we can get the hell out of here, and go back to our "normal" lives."

The girl, whom, she referred to as Runt took a step forward and slowly brought out what she was hiding behind her back. Freddy's eyes widened when he saw that it was a beautifully decorated, homemade Valentines Heart. Runt handed it to him, turning 3 shades of red, and began staring at her feet. Freddy was still speechless.

Another blonde spoke, she had short curly hair that she put up in pony tails; she was also wearing a cheerleaders outfit. "If you haven't figured it out, which I'm pretty sure you haven't, our little sister likes you. Now ask her out already or else go away."

"Missy! I am appalled at your behavior!" exclaimed the blonde, who had a strict business look to her, she wore glasses, and had her hair tied back into a bun.

"Oh, come on, Sasha! The Runt has liked fatso here ever since he started coming to Bayville High and has never told him, until like right now. She needs to get this done and over with. If he likes her, fine! If he doesn't like her, fine! I'm just sick and tired of seeing all of those portraits and sculptures of him all over our house. I swear if she makes another one, I'm going to scream!"

Runt became so embarrassed that she spun around ran away.

"Now look what you did, Missy!" yelled the 1st blonde, "You know very well that she's going to tell Daddy and we're all going to be in deep shit when we get home."

"No sweat, Tiff, as long as we all keep our stories straight, Daddy won't believe a word she says. You know that he likes us better than her."

Tiffany thought about it for a moment, "Yeah, you're right. He never believes a word she says anyways. Let's go girls." They all start to leave, but then Tiffany notices that her last sister, who is about 6ft 5, a butch hair cut, and rippling muscles, "Daisy, are you coming?"

"Hold on." she said in a gruff voice, "I have a Valentine to give to the small one here." Todd jumped in horror, "Come here!" she grabs him in a vice grip grasp and give him a full mouth hard kiss. She pulls away, "Hee Now you're gonna pick me up at 7 tonight, take me to an expensive French restaurant, a movie of my choice, and take me home by midnight."

"B-B-But I don't have that kind of money to take ya out!" Todd stammered.

She placed a large hand on top of his head, "You will take me out on a date tonight… Or else I will crush your skull in like a rotten melon. Okay?"

"O-Okay." he gulps.

"Good." she smiles and starts to walk away.

"Why the hell did you ask him out?" Missy asked, "I mean, like, ew. Have you not noticed the smell of ass in the air whenever he comes around?"

"I just happen to like the underdogs of the school. They're cute when they're weak and struck with fear."

"Oh, you are so bad!"

All girls then walked away laughing evilly.

Todd turned to the others with fear in his eyes, "Help me… Please?"

Pietro held up his hands, "Sorry, Toad, but you're on your own on this one. Frankly, I'd like to follow you around, while you're on your date and take pictures with my new digital camera." he began laughing, "Hell! I'll even give you the money to pay for everything, no strings attached."

"I hate you."

Lance laughed and walked up beside Freddy, placing an elbow on his shoulder and leaning, "You and Toad finally got a Valentine card, question is… What are you gonna do about it?"

"I-I don't know…"

"You don't know!" Pietro shrieked, "I know you're dense, Blob, but how fucking dense are you! I mean, for once a girl actually likes you, gives you a gift, and you don't know what to do. Here's a little advice… Go. To. Her. Ask. Her. Out. Am. I. Speaking. English. To. You?"

"Shut up, Pietro! I get what you mean. It's just… No girl has ever given me a Valentine before."

"Which is why you should take advantage of the moment. And anyways, do you even know who those girls are?"

"No."

"Figures. What about you guys?" both Lance and Todd shook their heads no, Pietro slapped his forehead, "I swear if I wasn't the popular on of the group, then all of you would be out of the loop of everything. Those 5 girls are the Creed sisters! The most popular girls in our school, well, all of them except the one they call Runt."

"What's her real name?" Freddy asked.

"Hell if I know. I've talked to them before and that's all they refer to her as. Runt's more of the outcast/tomboy artist of the group. She's like I think 15 and is like 4ft 9, if you think about it Freddy, she's exactly the perfect height to give you a little somethin' somethin' if you know what I mean?" he winks and continues, "Anyways, they're all popular and have their strengths. The Tiffany and Missy are head cheerleaders of the cheer squad, Tiff's more of the leader of the group, while Missy is the snoop. Sasha is the brains, she excels in all of the upper division classes and she's on the track team to boot. As for Todd's new girlfriend, Daisy, she's actually Duncan Mathews arch rival."

This caught Todd's attention, "Why is that, yo?"

"Because she and Duncan are both on the varsity football team and she is competing with Duncan to get Captain. If you start to get picked on or beat up by Duncan, Toad, I bet Daisy would be more than happy to pound Duncan to the ground. So… Stay on her good side and keep her happy. Oh, and just for future references, whatever you do, don't make any of them cry or to piss them off, cause they will make your life a living hell. I mean, they put one of those football jocks in the hospital for turning Missy down, just because he had a girlfriend already."

All of the boys gulped, except Freddy, "What about Runt?"

"What about her?"

"You make the Creed sisters sound as though they all stick together, but it looks as though they abuse and don't respect their little sister. What's up with that?"

"I don't know. I think it's because she doesn't have the same mom as them or something. You'd have to ask Runt yourself. Anyways, if you really want to get to know her, now is your chance. Just head to the art department which is on the other side of the building, you can usually find her sitting alone doing some artsy thing."

"Okay. Thanks Pietro."

"Hey, no prob. But… If you get into trouble with the Creed sisters', I'm not gonna be there to help bale you out."


	2. Date Jitters

-1Date Jitters

Chapter 2

Freddy made his way to the art department after having to double back a few times, because he didn't now that there was more than one section of the art department. Eventually he found her in the drawing room. There Runt was sitting in a corner by herself, her back was turned towards Freddy, so she didn't notice him when he entered.

He slowly walked up, stopping a few feet away from her, and said, "Uh… Hi."

The sound of his voice made Runt jump a mile high and she turned around ready yell at whoever was behind her, "What the hell is the matter with you! Don't you know not to disturb me when I'm-Oh!" she froze, when she realized that it was Freddy who had disturbed her, "Freddy! Uh… Sorry. I thought you were one of the other art students." she turned around and went back to working on her project, "So… What brings you here? Did my sisters put you up to it to humiliate me some more?"

"No. I actually came to see you."

"Really?" she looks up.

"Yeah." he smiles gently, "I wanted to say thank you for the Valentines gift. It's really nice."

She blushed, "You mean… You really like it?"

"Yeah. You're the very first person who's ever given me anything this nice. Did you really make it yourself?"

"Mmm-Hmm" she begins twiddling her fingers, "I-I… Uh…"

"What?"

"Mmm Never mind." she turns back around to her art work, "Forget I said anything."

Freddy stared at her for a moment, took in a deep breath, then asked, "Would you like to go see a movie with me tonight?" Runt blinked at him, he felt really embarrassed right now, "I mean… If you wanna. You don't have to-"

"What movies are playing?"

"Um… Mostly chick flicks, since it's Valentines."

"I don't like chick flicks too much. My sisters are more into those, I like comedies and horror and action stuff."

A wide smile grew on his face, "Sweet. Hey, what's you're favorite type of food?"

"It varies… I like German and Indian foods, but my main two faves are Italian and Chinese."

"Okay, cool. So, uh… Where do you live?" At those words Runt winced, "What is it?"

"My dad doesn't want anybody knowing where we live. Not even our friends."

"How come?"

"He doesn't trust anybody. He's kind of… Let's say… A bit paranoid about people he doesn't know."

"Oh."

"But we can still go out tonight, if you want… We just gotta meet up somewhere else."

"Okay. You just wanna meet up at the mall then?"

"Yeah. What time?"

"How about 6?"

"Sure. I'll just have to call my dad and tell him what's up. I'm pretty sure he'll let me go out tonight, even though it's a school night. I mean… It's Valentines after all."

Meanwhile, Todd was standing by Pietro for the rest of the hour getting tips on how to handle Daisy on tonight's date.

"Alright, from what I found out about Daisy is #1 her favorite flowers are daisies. Go figure, huh? #2 Don't piss her off. #3 Be sensitive to her feelings, chicks dig that sort of stuff. And #4 Don't piss her off."

"But that's #2."

"I repeat: Don't piss her off. Unless you're feeling very suicidal tonight, then be my guest."

"Do you know anything that might set her off, yo?"

"No not really."

"You're a lot of help, you know that, Pietro." Todd said sarcastically.

"Just be happy that I'm giving you the 5000 bucks for tonight and not making you pay that back."

"Well, I don't feel happy." pouted Todd, "It's you're fault that I'm going on a date with the 50ft woman."

"My fault! How the hell is my fault!"

"If you hadn't been so freakin' obsessed with opening your locker, then I'd of been long gone before they even showed up!"

"If you want someone to blame, blame the Runt. If she hadn't been so shy, then she wouldn't of needed her older sisters to push her to practically ask Freddy out."

Todd groaned miserably, this was not helping him at all, "I don't even know what Daisy likes!"

"Well, there is such a thing as "communicating"."

"Shut up!"

Just then, Freddy came bounding around the corner with a large smile on his face, "Hi, guys!"

"You seem cheery." said Pietro sarcastically, "Still ecstatic that a girl actually gave you a Valentine?"

"Mmm Yeah. But that's not why I'm really in a good mood."

"Why is that, yo?"

"I've got myself a date tonight!"

"With the youngest Creed sister?" Pietro asked in a disbelieving tone.

"Yup. We're meeting up at the mall later tonight. I'm gonna take her to the movies, out to dinner, and-"

"And where pray tell are you going to come up with the money to pay for tonight's festivities? Hmm?"

Freddy's smile then dropped to a frown, "Oh… I didn't think about that."

"I'll pay you to take my date off of my hands tonight!" piped Todd.

"Shut up, worm breath! I'm paying for you, not him!"

"Man! This sucks! Just as soon as something good comes my way, I get screwed."

"Did I just hear you say that you're going to take my little sister out on a date tonight?" All three boys spun around to see Sasha Creed standing there with a perplexed look upon her face. None of them answered, "Well?"

"Yeah, I said I was."

"Was?"

"I forgot that I don't have the money to take her out."

"Hmm" Sasha thought for a moment, then began digging through her wallet, and pulled out some cash, handing it to Freddy, "Here. There's at least 500 dollars there, enough for a nice dinner date and some extra left over for miscellaneous purposes."

"Uh…" Freddy simply stared down at the money, until Sasha practically shoved it into his hands. Freddy was confused, "How come you're being so nice to me right now?"

Sasha sighed and gave him a cold stare, "Unlike my other siblings, I am more mature and understanding to Victoria's mental insecurities."

"Her name's Victoria?"

"Yes, That is her name. She is the only one out of all of us who is greatly misunderstood and has never had much luck with the frailties of the heart. And just so that we have an understanding, I'm only going to say this once. The money that you have in your possession right now is a temporary loan, I expect to be paid pull by the end of the month, understand?" Freddy nodded and she continued, "Good. Secondly… I don't much care for any of the boys here in this school, especially you. Ever since I heard what had happened between you and Miss Jean Grey, I believe you to not be suitable boyfriend material. And thirdly… If you hurt her in any way, I promise you, the consequences will be fatal. Is everything clear?"

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Good. Glad to see that you know your place. Step out of bounds and I will break you. Now, if you all will excuse me… I have an Accounting class that I must attend to." she then turned and walked away.

"Whoa, yo!" Todd hopped on top of Freddy's shoulder, "That was super creepy. Glad she's not really worried about Daisy's feelings gettin' hurt. Hope nothing goes wrong with you're date tonight, yo."

"Yeah… me too."


	3. The Waiting

-1Chapter 3

The Waiting

Time: 7p.m.

Place: Bayville Mall

Both Freddy and Todd were standing in the Bayville mall awaiting their dates. Todd was dress full out in a black tuxedo, along with a non-clip tie; holding a bouquet of two dozen roses. Freddy on the other hand, was dressed in a crème colored turtle neck sweater with black slacks and dress shoes; he too was holding a bouquet of 2 dozen roses. They both were about 10 minutes early and were very nervous.

"Hey, Freddy?"

"Yeah, Todd?"

"Do you think tonight's gonna be a disaster, yo?"

"I'm trying not to think about that right now."

"Yeah, but… What do you thinks gonna happen tonight?"

"Knowing our luck… We'll mess up, our dates will hate us, then the whole clan of Creed sisters will make our lives a living hell."

"Awe, man…" he covered his face in disdain, "And what would do ya think will happen if tonight goes well?"

"Well… They might like us and wanna go out on a the very least one more date."

"Man!"

"Hey, short, scrawny, and handsome." came Daisy's voice.

Todd peaked through his fingers, jumping when he saw that Daisy was standing right in front of him, "GAH! Daisy! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

Daisy laughed, "Sorry, Green, but that's just who I am. My Daddy told me that keepin' people on their toes is a good way to go." she took a step back, "So. Tell me, how do I look?"

For the first time that evening Todd looked Daisy up and down. His mouth dropped when he saw how gorgeous she looked wearing an emerald green evening gown and wore emerald encrusted flowered barrettes in her hair. He didn't even care about her bulking arm muscles, he just couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"Well?"

Freddy coughed and bumped Todd with his elbow. Todd snapped out of his daze, finally muttering one word, "Y-Yeah!"

Daisy laughed, "I'll take that as a compliment."

"Where's Victoria?" Freddy asked.

"Well, she's right-" she turned to look next to her, but found no one there, "Vicky?" she looked behind her, rolling her eyes, "Vicky!" she tried to step to the side, but Victoria followed her movement. "Oh, for cryin' out loud!" she turned around, grabbed her sister, and plopped her right in front of her, "Now cut that out! I told you that you don't that bad."

Victoria stood frozen in front of Freddy, she was wearing a pink evening gown, her hair was tied back in a curly bun with what looked like chop sticks stuck in the bun. For the first time Freddy got to see all of her face, it was very pretty, especially with the makeup that she wore to match her dress, along with a pink rose flower that she had stuck in her hair. Victoria blushed three shades of red as she stared into Freddy's eyes.

Freddy stepped forward, taking her hand into his, he kissed it, and said, "You look very beautiful." As if it weren't even possible, Victoria turned another shade brighter. "These are for you." he handed her the flowers.

"Take them." nudged Daisy.

Todd followed Freddy's example, "Daisy, these are for you. Do you like them?"

"Roses… How lovely. Course I prefer daisy, but since this is a romantic occasion I'll let it pass."

Todd's face turned three shades of white, "Shit… I forgot."

Victoria took her flowers with much more enthusiasm, "Thank you! You know… You didn't have to do that."

"Yeah, well. I wanted to." he smiled gently, Victoria smiled back, "So." he sticks his arm out, "Shall we proceed to the chariot, m'lady?"

"Sure." she takes his arm in hers.

Todd follows example again, "Take my arm if you wanna go on a magical night that you'll soon not forget."

"Romantic and original. I like it. There maybe some hope for you yet, Green."


	4. The Date

-1Chapter 4

The Date

Freddy, Todd, and their dates left the mall and made their way over to a stretch limo that Todd had rented for the night with the money that Pietro had given him. Both boys stood opposite sides of the limo's doors and opened them to let the young ladies enter, they climbed in after them.

Daisy giggled with joy, "We've never ridden in a limo before, ain't that right, Vicky?" Victoria nodded her head. Daisy continued, "Who paid for this?"

"Todd did." answered Freddy.

Daisy smiled at Todd, "Well, Green, looks like our date is off to a good start. Now." she grabs him and pulls him close to her, "Come here and give Mama some sugar." Todd yelped, trying hard to pull away, but she had a firm grip on him, "Uh-Uh. You ain't goin' no where, handsome." Todd became very uncomfortable.

"Daisy." squeaked Victoria, "Uh… Not to pry, but I think that you're going a little too fast for Todd's pace."

"What are you saying? Guy's love skipping the boring stuff and goin' straight to the fun."

"Well, Todd's not that kind of guy." defended Freddy, "He's had a girlfriend before, so ya might be scarin' him a little there."

"Oh?" Daisy eases up, a wide, yet sly smile stretches across her lips, "Well, then. I guess I'll have to be real gentle with you now, won't I?" she walks her fingers up his chest and taps him on the nose.

Todd gulps nervously, "I uh-uh…"

"You're so cute when you're scared." she kisses him on the cheek, "Alright. We'll take it slow. Don't wanna break my new boy toy before the nights over and done with."

Victoria shook her head and Freddy ordered the limo driver to take them to the restaurant that they had made reservations to. It was a very classy French restaurant and the very best in Bayville. As soon they were seated they began ordering their meals.

"What would you like to order?" asked the waiter.

"I'll have a T-Bone stake with everything that goes with it and for desert I'd like to have a slice of your best chocolate moose cake."

"Excellent choice, madam, and would you like to have an appetizer to go along with your meal?"

"What's the best appetizer you got?"

"Escargot."

"I'll take that!"

Todd looked at her weird, "Uh… Daisy. Are you sure you want-"

"Yes, I'm sure. Why?"

"Do you even know what it is?"

Her voice slightly changed, "What do you think that I'm stupid? Of course I know what it is!"

"I'm just making sure." he looks over to Victoria, who mouths that Daisy don't know what escargot really is.

"And for you, sir?" he looks directly at Todd.

"I'll have 3 orders of escargot."

The waiter looked at him funny, "Is there anything else that you would like, sir?"

"Nope. That's it. Oh, and uh… What the best non-alcoholic drink ya got, yo?"

"The best would be sparkling grape juice… Sir."

"Yeah, bring a round of that, yo, chop, chop."

The waiter rolled his eyes and looked at Freddy, "I'll have the roast duck and 2 orders of chocolate covered strawberries for me and my date here."

"Ah, an excellent choice. And you?" he looked to Victoria.

"Um… I don't know… Everything looks so expensive."

"Don't worry, yo, we got it."

"Are you sure? I mean… I don't want to burden you guys with-"

Freddy put his arm around her and gently squeezed her shoulder reassuringly, "It's alright. We've got it."

"Well…" she looked at the menu again.

"I guess I'll have the flounder flambé and some escargot for an appetizer too."

"Excellent. You're orders will be ready in at least 15 minutes. Is there anything else that I can get you before I take my leave."

"Yeah, our drinks, yo. Chop, chop!"

The waiter glared at Todd and just before he left, he muttered, "Imbecile."

"Todd, that wasn't nice." said Victoria.

"Hey, it's not like we're gonna be eatin' here again after this, yo. I ain't got the money and I ain't got the class."

"But still-"

"Oh, give him a break, Vicky. He's just tryin' to make me laugh and I must say… He's actually doing a pretty good job at it." Daisy giggles as she twirls a lock of Todd's hair around her finger.

"I'd say get a room, but knowing you, you'd actually go get one."

"Oh, you're just jealous, cause you've never had a boyfriend before. Speaking of which… Freddy. Are you and my baby sis a thing now or what?"

Freddy choked on his water and started coughing.

Victoria patted his back and replied, "We haven't decided yet. This date is to see whether or not we'd be compatible enough to actually go on a second."

"So, in other words… Fat boy over there is too chicken shit to ask, huh?"

"Daisy!" Victoria growled, "You're over stepping your bounds here."

"And you're starting to sound too much like Sasha with all those big words your usin'. Anyways, Freddy, knows that I'm just playin'. Don't ya, Freddy?" Daisy shot Freddy a very cold and very deadly look.

"Yeah… I know she's just playin', Victoria."

"Alright… Um… You know you don't have to call me Victoria. You can just call my Vicky for short. Sounds a lot better."

"Ok, Victor-I'm mean, Vicky."

5 minutes later after their conversation, the waiter brings out their appetizers. The result in which proved once and for all that Daisy didn't know what escargot really was.

"OH, MY GOD!" she stood up so abruptly that she knocked over her chair, "WHAT THE HELL KIND OF RESTAURANT IS THIS! IS THIS SOME KIND OF A JOKE!"

"Daisy! It's alright." Todd soothed, "Escargot are snails. I thought you said that you knew?"

"Of course I didn't know! I just said that because I thought that you thought I was dumb or something."

"Believe me, I don't think that you're dumb. A little scary, but not dumb."

"Madam, if you would, please keep your voice down. There are others who are trying to eat."

"Why you-" she was about to yell out a stream of curses, but Freddy, Todd, and Victoria all jumped in to cover her mouth.

"Sorry for the disturbance, sir." Victoria replied, "We'll try to keep it down from now on."

"See that you do." he then turned and walked away.

When they were satisfied that Daisy had calmed down and was sure that she wasn't going to yell they all took their hands away from her mouth.

"Are you gonna be okay, yo?"

Daisy gave them all death glares, "Just shut up and eat your slugs."

After they had their meal, they went to go see a movie. Daisy picked a chick flick, while Victoria picked a horror movie called "Hostel". The movies ran pretty long, but the results were good. Victoria and Freddy enjoyed the movie and on some scary parts Victoria screamed and accidentally jumped onto Freddy's lap, which he found funny. Todd was bummed that Daisy picked a chick flick, until he found himself making out with Daisy throughout the whole movie. After that, before the night ended, they all decided to take a walk through the park and enjoy the moonlight. Todd got to know Daisy a little bit better and she him and they both agreed that tonight was a very good night and was worth a second date. Freddy and Victoria didn't say much as the walked around, she was still really shy, and he didn't really know what to say to her.

"So…" began Freddy, "Did you… Enjoy tonight?"

"Yeah." she blushed, "I really did. What about you?"

"Yeah. It was fun." he paused, scratching the back of his head, "So… You wanna do this again sometime?"

"Sure." she thought for a moment, hesitating at first to ask him her question, "Do you want to hang out after school tomorrow? It's a weekend and since my dad's away on a trip I don't really have a curfew. That's if you want to, though."

"I'd like that." they both smiled at one another, then Freddy thought of something, "Uh…How are you and your sister getting home tonight?"

"Daisy has a car. You just have to drop us off back at the mall and we'll head home from there."

"Okay."

They stopped for a moment to gaze at the moon.

"The moon sure is pretty tonight." she sighed.

"Yeah… But you're prettier." before he could stop himself, the words were already out of his mouth. She turned away from him, blushing three shades of red, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to embarrass you or anything."

"No. It's not that. It's just… No one's ever told me that I was pretty. Not even my own dad."

"Really?"

"Yeah. My sisters are the pretty ones in our family. I'm just… The plain one."

Freddy didn't know what to do, except reach out and hold her, "Well… I still think you're pretty with or without the make up."

She leans into him, "Thanks."

"Hey, you two!" Daisy called out, "It's time to go! Get your asses in gear otherwise dad's gonna ground us for being out so late."

They separated and stood there in an awkward silence.

"I guess we have to go now." Victoria mumbled, "Sorry about my sister. She's always like that."

"It's okay. I kinda got my a brother who does the same damn thing."

"Who?"

"Pietro. Well, even though he's not biologically my brother, he's kind of my adopted brother."

She chuckled, "Yeah. So… You still wanna hang out tomorrow after school?"

"Yeah."

They made their way to the limo and drove back to the mall, there the girls got out and said their good-byes. Daisy kissed Todd goodnight, while Freddy simply kissed Victoria's hand. Then Daisy and Victoria drove off into the night, leaving the two boys and their limo driver back at the mall.

"So, how'd your day go?" Freddy asked.

"Pretty good. Daisy, moves a little fast though."

"I think she might be one of those girls that like to be in control a lot."

"Yeah, and my dumb ass tends to be drawn to those kind of girls."

Freddy chuckled, "Yep. I remember how you were with Wanda."

"Ouch, yo. Anyways, how'd yours go?"

"Awesome. She and I are gonna hang out after school tomorrow."

"Cool. Daisy wants me to go with her to pick out bathing suits."

"Ain't it a little early to be buyin' those things?"

"She wants me to come to her house and pick one out."

"Whoa! Hold up! You're gonna go to their house?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Vicky told me that their dad don't want anybody knowin' where they live. How come you get to go."

"I guess because their dad is gonna be gone for a week and Daisy really doesn't care what her dad thinks."

"So, are ya gonna go?"

"H-ell no! I don't got a death wish. I'm just gonna see if she wants to see another movie or come hang out at our place for a bit. I wanna take things slow and not rush it."

"That's not what that lipstick on your face says. Heh Heh"

"Shut up! I actually like Daisy, even though she's a little frisky around the edges. Plus, I wanna see her been the shit outta Duncan."

"That punk needs a good beat down."

"So, what do you think about Vicky?"

"I think she's really cool and I already wish that tonight was tomorrow. I can't wait to hang out with her again."


	5. A Late Start

-1Chapter 5

A Late Start

The next morning, Daisy and Victoria met up with Freddy and Todd for breakfast. Daisy convinced Todd to skip first period, so that they could sneak into the teachers lounge and steal some of the teachers hidden stash of food. Freddy tried to get Victoria to skip first period too and go hang out behind the bleachers, but she said no, because first period was her sculpting class and she didn't want to miss it. Disappointed, but considerate, he decided not to push her and just simply waited for school to get out to hang out with her.

3 p.m. came rolling around and everyone rushed to get out of the building. It was Friday and no one wanted to hang around school any longer.

Freddy waited outside the school's doors for Victoria, his nerves made his stomach churn; Victoria was about 15 minutes late and still hasn't showed up. When he got tired of waiting he began looking for one of her sisters. Unfortunately the only ones that he could find were the snobbiest ones of all, Tiffany and Missy. Instincts told him to turn back around and look for the other two, but his nerves were doing all the talking for him.

'Man, I hope everything's okay.' he thought to himself, as he slowly approached the two girls, 'God! Why do I get this feeling that Vicky probably stood me up? Peitro told me that if you go out on a date with a girl and she says that she's gonna meet up with you at a planned time and she doesn't it usually means that she's not interested anymore…' he groans to himself miserably, 'Why do I always fall for the girls that are leading me on? Is this gonna be another Jean Gray episode? Man… This sucks! Why do I always have to fall for the girl who's nicest to me? Maybe she's late for a good reason. Maybe she got caught up on her art work or something or maybe-Uh-Oh! Tiffany and Missy just noticed me! Okay. Now relax. Take a deep breath.' he did as he commanded himself, then let it go before approaching the two Creed sisters, "Hey, girls. Do you two know where Vicky is?"

Tiffany shrugged, "Don't know, don't care. I have a hot date tonight and those plans don't include a mousy little sister."

Missy gave him a sour look, "I could care less about Victoria. Once Daddy stopped paying me to baby sit her ass I stopped caring. You might want to ask Sasha, she's the one who's constantly babying her."

"And where's she at?"

"At the library, working the front desk." answered Tiffany, "You can't miss her."

"Thanks." he walked off towards the library and found Sasha sitting at the front desk, bent over, and reading a rather large book. "Um… Hi, Sasha."

Sasha looked up from her book and pressed a finger to her lips, "Shh This is a library, if you wish to speak, I must ask you to keep your voice down to a minimum whisper. Other students are trying to study."

"Sorry." he bent down to her level, "I was suppose to be waiting for Vicky after school today-"

"Then why aren't you?"

"Well, she hasn't showed up. I've been waiting for over 15 minutes and-"

"You think that she stood you up, right?"

"Uh…"

"It's alright. I understand where you are coming from. You, a young adolescent male, whom I presume has never had a girlfriend before?" she waited for Freddy's response, which he remained silent. She smiled and continued, "Young men, like you, when it comes to matters of the heart tend to become territorial over their first female or in your case threatened and scared at the fact that she might not like you because of your physical flaws. Well, you need not worry. My sister is a very understanding person and if she truly cares about you, then she'll go out of her way just to make you happy. Though, in our family's case… It would seem nothing that she does could ever make them happy."

"What do you mean?"

"Let's just say that my sisters are in a way… Jealous. As for our father… That's another story all together."

"And what about you?"

Sasha chuckled lightly, "I love my little sister more than anything in the world and I would give my very life to protect her."

"Wow. What about Daisy?"

"Daisy? Well… Daisy tolerates Victoria more than Tiffany and Missy do, but there's not much to their relationship than that. But, unlike Tiffany and Missy, Daisy is very loyal and devoted to family, and no matter how much she's mad or hates you, she'll always be there at your side when you need her the most." Sasha smiled as she watched Freddy's expression change from nervous to very intrigued, "Now to answer your question as to where my little sister is, she is currently in detention."

"Detention? Vicky? What happened?"

"You have to ask her about that. I didn't get the chance to hear all of the information. I presume that you know where the detention hall is?"

"Yeah. Thanks." he started to turn, but a lingering question in the back of his mind made him stay, "No offense, but… How come you're so open and friendly right now, when last time you talked to me you practically threatened my life?"

"We just had a moment, don't ruin it by asking me questions that you should already know the answer to." she gave him a death glare that sent chills up his spine.

"R-ight. I'm gonna go this way now." he walks off in the direction of the detention room. When he arrived, he peeked into the room to see the teacher sleeping at the front desk and Victoria, who was the only student in there, looking very bored. Slowly he turned the handle of the door and poked his head in. Victoria noticed him right away. He motioned for her to come out, but she refused, mainly for the fact that she was scared of getting caught. 'It's okay." he mouthed, 'Just come real quietly, he won't even notice that you're gone.' After about a few minutes of coxing, Victoria finally caved in and snuck out. After they were a good ways away from the detention room, Freddy asked, "So, whatcha do to get thrown in there?"

"I don't wanna say."

"Come on. I won't tell. Promise."

"Well… Okay." she paused for a moment to collect her thoughts, "I sorta talked back to a teacher."

"Sorta?"

"Well… It wasn't exactly talking back, more along the lines of… Not doing what she wanted me to do."

"What was that?"

"It was a substitute art teacher today and she's like a total bitch. I noticed her going around the room telling students what she wanted them to put on their work, even though it didn't belong, and when they got up to take a break, she would sit down in their place and do what she want to their work. Everyone knew what she was doing, but didn't say anything. When she came to mine and tried to make me change my work completely, I told her no and when she saw that I wasn't gonna get up to take a break anytime soon, she started picking on me in front of the entire classroom. I kinda got mad and…" she paused and stared down at her feet, shuffling them uncomfortably.

"What?"

"I lost my temper and picked up my art work and threw at her feet. When it broke, I yelled at her saying, 'Here! Now, you can do whatever you want to it, cause now, no matter how much you fuck it up, it won't matter!' and then I told her that she was a stupid bitch and she could rot in hell for all I cared." quickly she added in, "I'm not normally like that, I swear! It's just-" her body began to tremble and Freddy automatically pulled her into a hug.

"It's okay. I understand."

"That woman just made me so mad! I shouldn't of lost my temper, though. Now dad's gonna hear about it and I'm gonna get into a lot of trouble!" she tried to fight back her tears.

"It's okay. It's okay." it was all that he could say.

She hugged onto him and sighed, "Can we get out of here now?"

"Sure. Where do you wanna go?"

"Anywhere, as long as we're away from this god forsaken school."

"Okay."

With that they left the school and walked to a video store, rented a marathon of Jay and Silent Bob movies, and bought lots and lots of movie junk food. They went to the Brother Hood House to watch them in the living room; accidentally falling asleep on the couch while watching the cartoon version of "Clerks".


	6. Todd and Daisy’s Mischief

-1Chapter 6

Todd and Daisy's Mischief

Earlier that day after breakfast, Todd and Daisy snuck into the teachers faculty lounge; stealing every little tidbit that they could find. They took the coffee packets, all of the lunches, and even the packs of cigarettes that the English teacher had hidden in one of the cupboards. After about an hour and a half of searching the room from top to bottom, they eventually came around what they both thought was the mother load: 4 hidden flasks of whiskey hidden inside the flower pots, a bag of weed hidden inside the hollowed out leg of wooden chair, and a box of porn that was in a box listed as "Confiscated".

"Oh, man, yo! We hit the jackpot!" Todd giggled, pulling out the bag of weed, taking a whiff, "Ah Good shit."

Daisy giggled mischievously, "Hee Hee I can't wait to dip into these babies." she referred to the flasks, "Daddy never lets me have any of his stash."

"So, what should we do with the box of porn?" he began flipping through the issues, "Gah! Holy shit! These go all the way back to the 70's, yo!"

Daisy took a peak, "Ew! That's during the time, when shaving wasn't mandatory!"

"Shaved or unshaved, I ain't picky."

"Dweeb." she ruffled up his hair and gathered up everything that they had found, "Come on. Let's take this shit and go before the 'responsible' adults come and piss on our parade."

Just as soon as they gathered everything up, someone approached the door.

"Oh, shit!" squeaked Todd, "What the hell do we do now!"

Daisy scanned the room for possible exits, till her eyes appeared upwards, "Up there!"

The door knob turned and Daisy had just pushed Todd up in the loose ceiling panels. By the time the door knock clicked, Daisy had shoved everything that they had found into Todd's hands.

"Hurry!" Todd yelled in a whisper, but it was too late, the door had started to open, he stared in horror. The door seemed to move in slow motion, he turned to look at Daisy, hoping that she had climbed up by now, but she was nowhere to be seen. By then he panicked and closed the ceiling panel, so not to get caught. He left only a crack, so that he could watch whoever had entered, and to make sure that when they left that they were completely gone.

It was the school janitor, he had come in to do his daily rounds. Slowly making his way around the room, cleaning up whatever he could find, before stopping right underneath Todd and sitting down in the chair that Todd and Daisy had found the hidden pot. The janitor stretched his arms out and yawned, looking around to see if the coast was clear, he then began looking through the flower pots for the flasks of whisky. When he found nothing, he cursed to high heaven, and stormed out of the room and down the halls.

When Todd was sure that the coast was clear, he slowly climbed down from his hiding spot.

"Daisy." he quietly called out, "Daisy!" he turned around in time to see a blur jump down in front of him, "Agh!"

"It's okay, Green. It's just me." she scanned the room, "We better get this stuff outta here, before the janitor gets back with reinforcements."

"How did you-"

"I Jackie Channed my way up there." she pointed up towards a small nook in the ceiling, "Now, come on."

Without any hesitation, Todd and Daisy took their newly discovered treasures and hid them in a secret place, which was where Forge was first discovered a long time ago. They figured it was the safest place, because no one goes there anymore, not even the janitor. For about a couple of hours, Todd and Daisy sat in the small room, looking through the magazines, and drinking the flasks of whiskeys.

"Man, this stuff is good!" giggled Daisy, "I wonder why Dad won't let me drink." she stood up to get another magazine, then fell over.

Todd laughed hysterically, "I think that's why! Ha Ha Ha"

"Shut up! Or I'll-Or I'll…" she shook her head involuntarily, "Well, I'll do somethin' to ya!"

"You have to walk to me first, but I doubt you can even do that."

"Oh, yeah!" she took a step forward, having the same devastating result happen to her again, "Oof!"

Todd was laughing so hard that he rolled off of the desk that he was perched on, "This is great, yo!" after a few more minutes of uncontrollable laugher, Todd eventually sat up, and grabbed the bag of weed, "So, what shall we do with this?"

Daisy gave up on trying to walk, so she crawled over to where he was, snatching the bag away from him, "I say we smoke it!"

"Ain't you got football, yo?"

"I can take Nicene right after I smoke it."

"Nicene? What the heck is that?"

"A lovely little pill that flushes your system within a 24 hour time period." she laid her head in his lap and stared up at him dreamily, "Wanna smoke it with me?"

"Where at? I sure as hell ain't smokin' it at your place, yo."

"Well, then how about yours? You ain't got no parentals at your place."

"True… But I think the guys might beat my ass if they caught a whiff of this stuff."

"If they touch you, then I'll beat the crap outta them."

"How! You can't even walk without falling down."

"We'll go after I sober up. Ya wanna just snooze down here till school gets out?"

"Sure."

"Cool. Cause-" right then and there, Daisy passed out.

Todd let out a gasp of pain as her head suddenly became heave, "Holy, shit!" slowly he slid out from underneath her, letting her head drop, "Sorry, girl. I like you, but I like my legs even more."

Her head falling didn't seem to faze her at all. So, for the rest of the school day, Todd and Daisy snoozed in their new hiding place.


	7. Busted

-1Chapter 7

Busted

Todd and Daisy didn't wake up till 6 o'clock that night. When they awoke, they quickly found a safe place to put their new found treasures, and went directly to the Brother Hood house. Freddy and Victoria were still awake at this time, so when Todd and Daisy popped in they all simply said hi and then bye. Both Todd and Daisy wasted no time in racing up the stairs to Todd's and slamming the door to smoke their weed.

"It hasn't even been two days and Daisy is already trying to get into Todd's pants." said Victoria, not know the true intention their quick disappearance.

"Just hope that they use a condom. I know ain't much to look at, but I'm pretty damn sure that he'd make some ugly babies."

"I don't think he looks that bad. He has kind of a nice face."

Freddy felt a little jealous, "Whatcha lookin' at his face for?"

"I'm an artist. As an artist I have to look at everything in proportion to their environment, it's what I do. Nothing to get upset about."

"Well…" he thought on it for a moment.

She sighed, sensing that Freddy was probably not going to let it go, "Well, if it makes you feel better… I think your face is much more nicer to look at and very well proportioned to your body."

He perked up a bit, "Really? You're not just saying that to-"

"No. I honestly think that you have a lovely face." at these words she blushed a little, quickly turning back to their movie, "Mall Rats", "What's with the chick with the 3rd nipple?"

Freddy took the bait of distraction and stared at the topless fortune telling woman on the movie, "Wow."

Noticing his reaction to the woman on TV, Victoria couldn't help but look down at her own breasts and the breasts of the topless woman. 'They're so much more smaller than hers…' she thought to herself, 'He probably prefers girls with big breasts… Why did I have to be less endowed than my sisters. Guys are always chasing after them… Oh, well. At least I have a friend now, doubt Freddy will ever like me more than that. Guess I should be thankful for small favors.'

"Hey, Vicky. Vicky." for the past minute, Freddy had been trying to get her attention while she was deep in thought. She snapped back in to reality when he shook her a little.

"Huh? What?"

"What's up? Somethin' wrong?"

"No." she lied, "I just sorta zoned out for a moment is all. I do that every now and then."

"Oh. Okay." They went back to watching their movies, until they fell asleep.

Meanwhile, upstairs…

Daisy and Todd were already well into their little baggy. Todd leaned back against his bed, eyes glazed; with a shit faced smile spread across his face. Daisy, who had never smoked pot before, was sitting on his bed with a paranoid look on her face; twitching at every sound she heard or thinks she heard.

"What was that!" she looks around wildly.

Todd looks up at her groggily, "What?"

"That noise!" her head twitches in one direction, "There it is again!"

"Relax, Daisy." he takes a puff off of their joint, "It's just the wind."

"Oh… Okay." she hears a door slam, "What was that! Oh, shit! I think my dad might be home! Oh, I am so dead!"

"We're at my house, yo. Nothing to worry about, unless he knows where I live."

"Oh, right…" suddenly she jumps to the floor, "Holy shit!" she scrambled underneath Todd's bed and hid behind Todd.

"What!"

"What the hell are you two doing!" Peitro screamed.

"Pietro!" now Todd was paranoid, "Wha-What are you doing back so early?"

"I had a lousy date that's why. What the hell do you think your doing smoking pot up here, what if Mystique pops in? What then, huh?"

"Mystique ain't comin' back. She ditched us to go settle out her own vendettas with the X-"

Pietro sped up to him and covered his mouth, "Idiot! She's still here!"

"How the hell did you do that!" she peaked over Todd's shoulder, "Did he really run that fast or is it the pot that's talking?"

"It's the pot." they both said in unison.

"Look, you gotta get her outta here and sober her up, before anything else goes wrong tonight."

"What's going on?"

"Nothing, Daisy. Just the main party animal just suddenly turned into a party pooper." Todd gets up and helps pull Daisy out from under his bed, "Come on. Let's go get Vicky and get outta here."

"Runt's here too!" Pietro slaps his forehead, "God, you people are idiots!" he speeds out of the room and into the living room, only to find Freddy fast asleep on the couch with Victoria curled up next to him, "Get up!" they both jerk awake at the sound of his voice, "Time for you to go."

"What's going on, Pietro?" yawned Freddy, "It's only-" looks over at the clock, "3 in the morning."

"Yeah, and Daisy and Runt are suppose to be back home before one. Tiffany and Sasha just ganged up on me today demanding to know where they were at."

"Oh, no." Victoria rushed to get her shoes on, "I have to go, Freddy."

"But I thought that your dad was gonna be gone for a while."

"Yeah, but he left Tiffany and Sasha in charge and Sasha usually wants me back by 11pm whenever I'm out. If I'm not in too much trouble, I'll come by to see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay." Freddy got up to walk her to the front door, "Sorry, I got ya into trouble."

"I don't think she has much to worry about, it's Daisy's ass that'll get into the worst trouble."

"Why is that?" asked Victoria.

"I just went up there and caught her and Todd smoking pot! There ain't no way she's going to get that smell out in time before you guys go home."

"Oh, no…"

Just then, the front door got kicked in, and standing in the doorway was a very angry looking Victor Creed.

"Daddy!" she shrieked.

"Daddy!" both boys shrieked.

"I thought you were suppose to be away on your business trip!"

Victor stepped through the door, "I forgot something important, so had to double back." his voice was a growl, "I got back at 2am and Tiffany told me that you and Daisy had not returned at all from hanging out with these punks!"

"I'm sorry, Daddy. I would have been home sooner, but I accidentally fell asleep."

He took one look at the boys, then at her, and without warning he back handed Victoria across her face, "You little slut! I oughta-"

Freddy pulled Victoria out of Victor's reach and stood in between them, "Don't you hit her!"

"Get outta my way, boy!"

"I'm ain't gonna let you hit her for something that she didn't even do." Victor stepped forward threateningly, but Freddy stood his ground, "Vicky and I were on the couch watching a movie marathon and we accidentally fell asleep. We didn't do anything wrong!"

"He's telling the truth, Daddy."

Victor growled angrily, "Where's your sister?"

Just then Daisy and Todd came bounding down the stairs, giggling uncontrollably, until they saw Victor. Victor smelled the scent of pot on the both of them and without hesitation, he bounded up the stairs after them. Todd let out a high pitch scream and he and Daisy quickly turned around and took off for his room. They locked the door and rushed to the window. The locked door didn't stop Victor from breaking it down, but by the time he got in the room, they were both already out the window, and down the end of the block. He roared in fury and stomped back down the stairs, grabbing Victoria along the way.

"We're goin' home!"

"But-"

"Shut up! Or else I punish you with your dumb ass sister!" Freddy tried to reach out and stop them, but Victor spun around and kicked his knee out from underneath him, "Don't even think about it fat boy! Be happy that I ain't gonna punish this one too badly for being out so late. If I were you, I'd be more concerned about that pipsqueak friend of yours, cause once I get my hands on him… His ass is mine!" he turns and leaves pulling Victoria along with him.

Freddy stared after them, looking up time to see Victoria mouth, 'I'm sorry." to him. "Pietro…"

"Yeah, Freddy?"

"Go fetch Todd, before he does. Sabertooth may be stronger than ya, but he ain't faster."

"On it!"

Freddy pulled himself up, gripping his bad knee, he twisted it with a hard jerk; popping the bone back into place, "I hope Vicky's gonna be okay…"


	8. Momentary Refuge

-1Chapter 8

Momentary Refuge

Todd and Daisy were racing down the street, trying to get as far away from the Brother Hood house as they could. They had already made it to the 3rd block by the time Victor came out of the house dragging Victoria behind him.

Victor looked up to see the faint figures of him older daughter and Todd running for their lives down the street, he growled when he felt a brisk breeze with the scent of Pietro flowing past him. He opened up the passenger side door of his jeep and threw Victoria in.

"Don't move." he ordered, he then slammed the door shut and went after Daisy and Todd, "I have other business to attend to."

Pietro sped up next to Todd and Daisy, "Hello, guys. Sorry, but I have to pull Toad here away for a good 24 hours for his safety sake."

"No-Wait-" Todd tried to object, but Pietro grabbed a hold of him and sped off all the way to the other side of town.

"Shit!" Daisy was all by herself know. The sounds of heavy footsteps were right behind her, she looked back to see her father charging after her, "Oh, shit!" she doubled her pace, but Victor was still hot on her trail.

"You can keep this up, girl, but I'm gonna catch ya sooner or later! I've got more stamina than ya."

"Can't we talk about this!"

"Yeah, we can talk… Right after I beat your ass to next Sunday!"

"GAH! I think I'll take my chances with out running you!"

Meanwhile, Peitro had taken Todd pretty much to the X-Mansion, but he stopped at the gates.

"There. That should keep a safe distance between us and that psychopath." Todd pulled away from Pietro and began hitting him repeatedly, "OW! Stop it, Toad!" he pushes Todd away, "What the hell's the matter with you! I just saved you!"

"You bastard! You left Daisy behind!"

"Daisy will be fine. Now calm down-"

"Fuck you, Pietro! I'm going back to help her!"

"Uh, Earth to Toad. Daisy is the daughter of Sabertooth! She is in less danger, than you if she gets caught. The worse that he'll do is probably whoop her ass. That or… Ground her from ever seeing your ass again. Ha Ha"

"Shut up! It's not funny!" Todd began pacing back and forth, stopping again to yell at him again, "Take me back there! I'm gonna help her!"

"And how, pray tell, are you going to do that? Overpower him with you stench and hope that he passes out and becomes submissive? Huh?"

"Well, uh-"

"Sabertooth is a very strong and dominant man, Toad, and you are nothing more than a stain on his boot. If you want to still see Daisy, then I suggest that you keep your distance, and wait until she is alone, so you can talk to her. Alright?"

"I don't like it."

"You don't have to like it, Toad. Either way, Daisy is in deep shit right now with her dad, and the only thing that you can hope for is that her dad calms down and allows her to see the day of light again."

"I still don't like it."

A couple hours later, Pierto took Todd back to the Brother Hood house once they thought that Sabertooth was possibly gone. His vehicle wasn't there when they arrived, so they felt a little relieve when they entered the house. Freddy was sitting in the living room in the recliner with an ice pack on his knee.

Lance had just came from the kitchen, bring a tray with some food on it to Freddy, "Here ya go, Freddy." he looks up to see Pietro and Todd standing in the door way, "Oh, hey guys. I see you two survived the wrath of Sabertooh."

"Todd wouldn't have if it weren't for me. This dumb ass wanted to go back and help Daisy."

Lance's jaw dropped, "Dude! What the hell! I mean, I'm not that good at math, but I can sure as hell measure the chances of you winning a fight between the building with claws and your scrawny ass."

"He's just worried about her, you guys." Freddy defended, "Like I'm worried about Vicky."

"Yeah!" Todd walked over to Freddy's side and place a hand on his shoulder, "How long ago did they leave?"

"10 minutes ago right before you two popped through the door. Vicky called the house phone and said that they were gonna be okay, but they might not get to see us for a while."

"Man… I feel like fucking shit for gettin' Daisy in trouble with her old man."

"Yeah, well, you weren't the only one who got them in trouble. Only reason I'm still worried about Vicky is the fact that Sabertooth hit her and called her a slut when she tried to explain to him about accidentally falling asleep. I'm worried that he might do worse to her."

"I've talked to Sasha about Vicky before." Pietro moved over to the couch, "Vicky and their dad don't exactly have that bonding relationship and he treats her differently than the rest."

"What do ya mean differently?"

"I don't know. Sasha wouldn't tell me anymore. All's she said was for me to keep my nose out of other peoples business."

"Man! This fucking sucks!" Freddy punched the wall, leaving a crumbling hole, "I shouldn't have let Sabertooth take Vicky! I don't know where she lives, so I can't go get her! And my knee if fucking broken because of that ass hole!"

"Calm down, Freddy." Todd hopped onto the back of the recliner and thought for a moment, "Monday after school I can follow the girls to their home and the next time something bad goes down we can get Daisy and Vicky. No problem."

"Yes. Problem." Pietro jumped in, "I know where they live and even I can't get in there. Their dad has done something to that place to where not even I can sneak in, I just bounce right off of an invisible wall, and then get shot at by laser guns. I have to practically wait for them to acknowledge my presence, then to turn the blasted thing off, and come get me. It ain't no easy task of going in and out of that place, guys."

"What are we gonna do, Freddy?"

"I don't know, Todd. I just don't know."


End file.
